Dama pikowa/6
}} — Attande! — Jak pan śmiał rzec mi attande? — Wasza wielmożność, powiedziałem attande. Dwie myśli bez ruchu nie mogą razem istnieć w przyrodzie duchowej, tak samo jak dwa ciała nie mogą zajmować jednego miejsca w świecie fizycznym. Trójka, siódemka, as wkrótce zatarły w wyobraźni Germana obraz zmarłej staruszki. Trójka, siódemka, as nie wychodziły z jego głowy i plątały się na jego ustach. Ujrzawszy młodą dziewczynę mówił: "jaka ona wdzięczna! prawdziwa trójka czerwienna". Pytano go: "która godzina?" on zaś odpowiadał "bez pięciu minut siódemka". Każdy pyzaty mężczyzna przywodził mu na myśl asa. Trójka, siódemka, as prześladowały go we śnie, przybierając wszelki możliwy wygląd; trójka rozkwitała przed nim niby wspaniały prandiflor, siódemka przybierała kształt gotyckiej bramy, as ogromnego pająka. Wszystkie myśli jego zlały się w jedną — wyzyskania tajemnicy, która go kosztowała tak drogo. Zaczął myśleć o dymisji i o podróży. Chciał w jawnych domach gry Paryża wydrzeć skarb zaczarowanej fortunie. Przypadek wybawił go z kłopotów. W Moskwie zebrało się towarzystwo bogatych graczy pod przewodnictwem słynnego Czekalińskiego, który spędził całe życie przy kartach i stracił kiedyś miljony, wygrywając weksle, a przegrywając gotówkę. Długotrwałem doświadczeniem zyskał zaufanie u przyjaciół, zaś otwartym domem, doskonałym kucharzem, uprzejmością i wesołością zjednał sobie uznanie opinji. Przybył on do Petersburga. Młodzież napływała do niego, zapominając dla kart o balach i przekładając wdzięki faraona nad urok hulanki. Narumow zaprowadził tam Germana. Przeszli szereg wspaniałych komnat, pełnych solidnych oficjantów. Wszystkie sale pełne były ludzi. Kilku generałów i tajnych radców grało w wista; młodzież siedziała, porozwalana na sofach, jedząc lody i paląc fajki. W salonie, przy Nagim stole, wokół którego tłoczyło się dwudziestu graczy, siedział gospodarz i trzymał bank. Był to człowiek lat sześćdziesięciu, bardzo szanownego wyglądu; głowę jego pokrywała srebrna siwizna; pełna i świeża twarz wyrażała dobroduszność; błyszczące oczy ożywiał stale uśmiech. Narumow przedstawił mu Germana. Czekaliński po przyjacielsku uścisnął mu rękę, prosił, aby się nie krępowano i dalej rzucał karty. Talja ciągnęła się długo. Na stole leżało więcej niż trzydzieści kart. Czekaliński zatrzymywał się po każdem wyłożeniu karty, aby dać czas graczom na decyzję, zapisywał przegrane, sumiennie wysłuchiwał pretensyj i jeszcze sumienniej odginał niepotrzebne rogi, zagięte roztargnioną ręką. Nakoniec talja się skończyła. Czekaliński stasował karty i przygotował się do rzucania następnej. — Pan pozwoli postawić kartę? — rzekł German, wyciągając rękę z poza otyłego jegomościa, poniterującego tuż obok. Czekaliński uśmiechnął się i skłonił się milcząc na znak pokornej zgody. Narumow, śmiejąc się, powinszował Germanowi opuszczenia długotrwałego stanowiska i życzył mu szczęśliwego początku. — Idzie! — rzekł German, wypisawszy kredą cyfrę nad swoją kartą. — Ile? — zapytał przymrużając oczy, bankier, — przepraszam nie dowidzę. — Czterdzieści siedem tysięcy — odparł German. Przy tych słowach wszystkie głowy odwróciły się momentalnie i wszystkie oczy wbiły się w Germana. — Zwarjował! — pomyślał Narumow. — Pan pozwoli zwrócić sobie uwagę. — rzekł Czekaliński z niezmiennym uśmiechem, że gra pańska jest mocna; nikt nie postawił jeszcze ponad dwieście siedemdziesiąt pięć simplem. — Cóż więc? — odparł German — bije pan moją kartę czy nie? Czekaliński skłonił się z wyrazem takiej samej spokojnej zgody. — Chciałem tylko zawiadomić pana, rzekł, iż obdarzony zaufaniem towarzyszy, nie mogę rzucać inaczej, jak tylko na gotówkę. Ze swej strony, naturalnie, pewien jestem, iż dość pańskiego słowa, ale dla porządku gry i rachunku, proszę pana o postawienie pieniędzy na kartę. German wyjął z kieszeni banknot i podał go Czekalińskiemu, który biegle go obejrzał i położył na kartę Germana. Zaczął rzucać, Na prawo padła dziewiątka, na lewo trójka. — Wygrała! rzekł German, pokazując swoją kartę. — Wśród graczy rozległ się szept. Czekaliński zasępił się. lecz uśmiech wrócił natychmiast na jego twarz. — Zechce pan odebrać? — zapytał Germana. — Niech pan będzie łaskaw. Czekaliński wyjął z kieszeni kilka banknotów i natychmiast wypłacił się. German przyjął pieniądze i odszedł od stołu. Narumow nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. German wypił szklankę limoniady i zabrał się do domu. Na drugi dzień wieczorem znowu zjawił się u Czekalińskiego. Gospodarz rzucał. German podszedł do stołu; poniterzy natychmiast ustąpili mu miejsca. Czekaliński uprzejmie mu się ukłonił. German doczekał się nowej talji, postawił kartę, położył na niej owe czterdzieści siedem tysięcy i wczorajszą wygraną. Czekaliński zaczął rzucać. Walet wyszedł na prawo, siódemka na lewo. German pokazał siódemkę. Wszyscy wydali okrzyk zdumienia. Czekaliński całkiem wyraźnie zmięszał się. Odliczył dziewięćdziesiąt cztery tysiące i podał Germanowi. German przyjął je z zimną krwią i natychmiast się oddalił. Następnego wieczoru German zjawił się znowu przy stole. Wszyscy go oczekiwali; generałowie i tajni radcy porzucili swego wista, aby zobaczyć grę tak niezwykłą. Młodzi oficerowie zeskoczyli z sof; wszyscy oficjanci zebrali się w salonie. Wszyscy otoczyli Germana. Inni gracze nie postawili swoich kart, czekając niecierpliwie, czem się to skończy. German stał przy stole, gotując się sam poniterować przeciw biednemu, ale zawsze uśmiechniętemu Czekalińskiemu. Każdy z nich odpieczętował talję kart. Czekaliński stasował. German przełożył i postawił swoją Kartę, pokrywając ją kupą banknotów. Było to podobne do pojedynku. Głębokie milczenie panowało naokół. Czekaliński zaczął rzucać; ręce mu się trzęsły. Na prawo padła dama, na lewo as. — As wygrał! — rzekł German i odsłonił swoją kartę. — Pańska dama zabita, — rzekł uprzejmie Czekaliński. German zadygotał; rzeczywiście zamiast asa leżała przy nim pikowa dama. Nie wierzył swoim oczom, nie pojmując, jak mógł się pomylić. W tej chwili wydało mu się, że pikowa dama przymrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Uderzyło go niezwykłe podobieństwo... — Staruszka! — zakrzyczał w przerażeniu. Czekaliński przysunął ku sobie przegrane banknoty. German stał nieruchomo. Gdy odszedł od stołu, zerwała się rozmowa: "Świetnie sponiterował!" mówili gracze. Czekaliński znów stasował karty, gra poszła swoją koleją. Kategoria:Dama pikowa